When the Past is New Again
by HumanEmotion
Summary: Frank knew his line of work was dangerous. He knew that something could eventually come back to haunt him. What happens when one day it does? Story is better than the summary. Frank/Jamie/Family story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yes, I know, I left again lol. It's been busy and lots of life stuff has been happening, what can I say? I still intend to read other stories; now I may have a bit more time to do so. :)

Anyway, this story has been sitting in my files since 2012. Any similarities between it and other stories is purely coincidental - I hadn't been around here for quite some time when this idea hit me, and I wrote it up on my own. I last looked at it a year ago. And now, here it is. :)

Anyway, I'm finding it hard to type with gel nails (even if they are shorter than some people get lol) so I'll direct you to the story now. Please leave a comment if you wish. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, characters, recognizable names or places. I only own my original characters and my idea.

When the Past is New Again  


Chapter 1

_-Twenty Years Ago-_

_Sergeant Frank Reagan let out a tired breath. He had spent the entire day explaining to the families of the multiple murder victims that the man responsible had been arrested. Teenager, actually. The young man was only eighteen but he had committed the crimes of adult men twice his age; he had been one of New York's most wanted serial killers, and Frank had finally caught up to him. The kid didn't even seem to care; in fact, he'd spent most of his time bragging. Frank shook his head as he changed out of his uniform._

"_Frank!"_

_Frank smiled at his friend and fellow sergeant, Greg Caldwell. "Hi, Greg. What's going on?"_

"_Nothing. Just wanted to congratulate you on your big arrest this morning. I'd say this could even bump you to Lieutenant."_

_Frank smiled. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."_

"_I'm not… Sir."_

_Frank chuckled. "Well, all we know right now is that Tyler Klondeski won't be killing anyone else."_

"_No… but he still has to go through trial."_

"_Yeah, but do you expect him to walk?"_

"_No. Evidence is solid and he's confessed. He's even led our guys to where he buried the bodies."_

"_Then he won't be killing anyone else."_

_Greg nodded. "I've got to go, Frank. Congrats again. Now, go see your family. You've earned more than enough time, go spend it with them."_

_Frank smiled. "See you later, Greg." He watched as Greg walked out of the locker room. He sobered; his family had been at the top of his list of worries. With a serial killer on the loose, he had been reluctant to let his wife and children out of his sight. The victims had varied in age, and had been both male and female. The youngest victim was twelve years old, only two years older than his youngest son._

_At least he didn't have to worry any more._

_~~BB~~_

_Perry Klondeski stared at the TV screen in disbelief. His son had just been sentenced to life without parole. He'd never be able to see him again; his own run-ins with the law kept him on the down-low. He didn't want to be seen anywhere near a jail cell. He stared at the officers that had gathered, where one was being interviewed by the media._

_It was all Frank Reagan's fault._

_~~BB~~_

_Two years had passed since the Klondeski kid's arrest. Frank had been promoted to Lieutenant less than a week after the arrest and conviction. A month ago, he'd been promoted to Captain. As he sat at his month-old desk, he had to admit he wasn't having nearly as much fun._

_A knock sounded at his office door. A secretary poked her head inside._

"_Sir? Commissioner Reagan wants you in his office immediately."_

_Frank stood. "Did he say why?"_

"_No, Sir."_

_Frank nodded. This didn't sound good. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome, Sir."_

_Frank headed out into the hallway to the elevator. He took the slow ride up to the top floor, his mind buzzing with possibilities. Finally, he stepped out and headed towards the Commissioner's office. He stepped into the waiting area, the secretary giving him a small smile._

"_Sir, the Commissioner's waiting for you. Go right in."_

"_Thank you."_

_He stepped up to the door, knocking first before gently pushing open the door. He stood patiently, watching his father's back as Henry stared out the window. He was tempted to clear his throat, but Henry turned around right at that moment._

"_Francis." Henry greeted._

"_Sir?"_

"_Have a seat."_

"_What's wrong, Sir?" Frank asked, keeping up the formalities. His father looked so grim that he was sure he'd done something wrong. He sat cautiously, swallowing nervously. "You look like you have bad news."_

_Henry sat across from him. "Why would I have bad news, Francis?"_

"_Because the look on your face is the same one you'd get when I did something wrong. It's the same face as when you told me that Grandma had passed away."_

_Henry nodded, glancing at his hands. "You're right, son… Tyler Klondeski died this morning in a gang fight. He was with his group in the courtyard when a fight broke out between two sets of gang members. He was stabbed several times with a smuggled weapon, and there was nothing that could be done for him."_

_Frank glanced down wordlessly at his hands resting in his lap. He didn't feel all that bad about it, and that thought made him feel guilty. It was still a human life._

"_You alright, son?"_

"_Sure," Frank said, looking up. "Thanks for telling me."_

"_You had hope for him."_

_Frank shook his head. "I have hope for everyone… but he couldn't be fixed. Nothing would cure him of his love of killing."_

"_But it bothers you that now you'll never know."_

"_Maybe…"_

"_And it bothers you that you don't feel as bad about the death of a human being as you feel you should."_

"…_yes…"_

"_Francis, go see Mary and the kids."_

"_I still have a few hours left…"_

"_Go. That's an order," Henry softened. "Son, I know how worried you were about them when Klondeski was on the streets. He may be gone permanently, but you still need to see them. Go. Jamie will be out of school by now, won't he?"_

"_Yes, but I think he has baseball practice."_

"_Then go watch. I know he'd like you to be there."_

_Frank nodded. "Thank you, Sir." he said, standing. He nodded one last time as he exited his father's office._

_~~BB~~_

_Perry Klondeski stood, shocked, staring at the television in front of him. His son… his only boy… was dead. The news reporter on the screen confirmed it. His fists clenched. The kid was never as bad as they made him out to be. He was only showing his strength against those that made fun of him. He'd always said that no one liked him, that they all called him stupid and slow. They said he was cold-hearted and cruel. Perry never believed it. He loved his son, and his son loved him. He told him so nearly every day._

_This was all Frank Reagan's fault._

_Reagan would pay. Not now, but he would pay. He would regret the day he'd ever touched his son._

_~~BB~~_

_Jamie scuffed his toe in the dugout, waiting for his turn. He stared morosely at the stands. The only one who'd been able to make it to his practice was Joe. He caught Joe's eye and waved. Joe smiled, waving back, giving him a thumbs up sign._

"_Reagan, you're up."_

_Jamie grabbed his bat, hurrying out to the field. He stood at home plate, watching the pitcher carefully. He swung, missing by a mile. He huffed, annoyed, concentrating again on the pitcher. His bat made solid contact with the ball…_

_He took off, barely hearing the cheers of his teammates and the crowd in the stands. Only one voice stood out._

"_Keep running, son! You can get to second!"_

_He nearly tripped over first base as he flew past it, skidding into second. He glanced into the crowd, spotting not only Joe but his father as well. He noticed the still-startled look on Joe's face which told him that Joe hadn't expected him either. He smiled, a warm feeling filling him._

_The rest of practice flew by. He barely noticed when his coach called for them to grab their things and head out. He quickly grabbed his bag and hurried over to where Joe and his father were standing. He smiled at them._

"_Did you see me hit that one, Dad?"_

_Frank smiled. "I saw it, Jamie. You did amazing today."_

"_Joe?"_

"_Yeah, kiddo. I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Joe smiled, pulling him into a hug._

"_Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at work?"_

"_Something came up and I got to leave early," Frank shrugged, not wanting his sons to see his stress. "I thought I'd come by to watch you practice."_

_Jamie grabbed him in a hug. "I'm glad you came."_

_Frank hugged him back. "So am I, son."_

_No one noticed the camera from several feet away._

~~BB~~

-Present Day-

The family sat around the dinner table Sunday evening. They were halfway through dinner. Conversation had quieted down and the only sound that could be heard was the clinking of forks and knives. Henry finished first, putting down his fork.

"Francis, I heard that Perry Klondeski got out the other day."

Frank kept the frown from his face at hearing the name. "Yes, he did," he answered. Klondeski had been in and out of jail for the past several years on drug charges, assault charges stemming from bar brawls, and a couple of break and enters. He was never in for very long, but Frank saw more of him than he ever wanted to.

"I hear he went bat shit crazy after his son was killed in prison." Henry continued.

Frank nearly choked on his potato. "Pop!"

"What's…"

"Don't you dare repeat it, Jack!" Linda snapped.

"But…"

"Be quiet and finish your dinner."

"Sorry, Mom." Jack mumbled.

Erin shook her head. Frank glowered at his sons; both Jamie and Danny had let out snorts of amusement at their grandfather's words. Danny quickly stuffed a forkful of food into his mouth to stop any laughter. Jamie quickly brought his wine glass to his lips, taking a mouthful.

"What? It's true!" Henry protested. "He'd always been a nutcase, and the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

An odd gurgle could be heard coming from Jamie's direction. Frank sighed, glowering at him again as he watched his son mop up his chin. Danny snorted into his food. Even Erin tried to keep the smile from her face as she watched her youngest sibling redden.

"Sorry, Dad," Jamie mumbled. Frank couldn't help but give him a smile.

"At least the boy thinks I'm funny," Henry defended himself.

"Yeah, well the situation _isn't_ funny," Frank told him. "And I need each of you to remember that. It's a tragic situation, not a comedy routine."

The rest of the family sobered, glancing at each other. They nodded, turning again to concentrate on their food.

~~BB~~

"Francis."

Frank turned. He'd been staring out the front window into the street below for the last several minutes. He could hear the sounds of the rest of his family cleaning up the kitchen. "Yeah, Pop?"

"It still bothers you."

Frank shook his head. "What bothers me, Pop, is the fact that Klondeski spent years after his son's death wandering the streets and bothering people, but never enough to be arrested. Then over the last few years, he's been doing petty things… and each time I have to face him," Frank sighed. "He attacked someone with a beer bottle in the same bar I was in, at the same time that I was in there. He broke into Greg's house. He didn't even steal anything."

"Greg Caldwell?" Henry asked. "Didn't he retire several years ago after his eyesight started getting bad?"

"Yes, that's him."

"Maybe Klondeski wants to get under your skin."

"Well, it's working then."

"Then just ignore him. With the path he's taking, he'll be gone before you know it."

"Pop!"

"Well, it's true, Francis. He's an alcoholic and a druggie."

"He's angry."

"If you don't let it bother you, he'll leave you alone."

"Sure," Frank answered, giving him a smile. He didn't believe a word of it.

~~BB~~

"Dad?"

"Hi, Jamie. Come, sit for a while."

Jamie shook his head. "I've got to go soon, Dad. I work the early shift." He sat down on the edge of the couch. Everyone else had packed up and left a few minutes ago, but he wanted to spend a bit of time with his father. He knew something was bothering him. "This Klondeski guy seems to get to you."

Frank nodded. "I shouldn't let him bother me, son. Don't worry about it."

Jamie shrugged. "Can't help it."

Frank smiled at him before his smile sobered. "You know a little about the case, don't you?"

"Yeah. Klondeski's son was a serial killer?"

"Yes. He was only eighteen but he'd killed ten people. His last victim was a twelve year old boy," Frank looked away. "When I saw the boy… I saw you."

"Me?"

"He looked like you… same hair colour, same build… he may have been two years older, but he definitely wasn't bigger." He looked Jamie in the eye. "Jamie, the entire time I searched for Tyler Klondeski I worried daily about your mother. I worried about each of you… I didn't want to let you out of my sight but I couldn't keep you all inside without raising suspicions. I was barred from saying much about the case. Your mother could tell something wasn't right, but she never questioned me. I don't think you kids understood much."

"Danny did."

"He overheard me talking to Pops about it. I forbade him to say anything. He promised he wouldn't."

"He kept to his word."

"I know," Frank nodded. "It was only after Tyler had been arrested that I let anything slip to your mother. I told you very little about it because you were so young."

"Doesn't matter, Dad. I get what serial killer means. I knew it even then… it was all over the news."

"Tyler's father, Perry, also led a life of crime, though he's never killed anyone."

"Gramps was right then… the apple doesn't fall… sorry, Dad," Jamie smiled sheepishly, noticing the look his father shot him. "Go on."

Frank couldn't help but smile. "Just between you and me, your Grandfather's right. Don't tell him that. It'll undo everything I've been trying to teach him."

Jamie grinned. "Sure, Dad. Look, I have to go. I'm already dreading my alarm in the morning."

Frank smiled. "Goodnight, son."

"Night, Dad."

"Jamie?"

Jamie turned back only steps away from the door. "Yeah?"

Frank studied him. He'd said the same thing to each of his family members as they left. Not that they knew what he was talking about. "Be careful."

Jamie studied him back before giving him a small smile. "I will, Dad. Take care."

"You too, son. Sleep well."

Frank sighed as the door shut behind his son.

~~BB~~

Klondeski stared at the pictures before him. A desperate hate grew inside him, filling him.

Yes, Frank Reagan would pay.

It was time.

~~TBC~~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews/faves/follows of the first chapter! I'm glad people are enjoying it. :) On with the show...

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything except for the original characters and my own story idea. Everything else belongs to the creators and producers and production companies of this fine show.

When the Past is New Again  


Chapter 2

"He's been quiet."

"Maybe he's finally decided to leave you alone."

"Maybe."

"Or maybe the alcohol and drugs finally ended him."

Frank shot his father a look. "Maybe…"

Frank and Henry were in Frank's office. Henry had brought him some sandwiches for lunch. There wasn't a need for it, but Henry wanted to check up on him.

"It's been two weeks since he was let out," Henry added. "I don't think you have to worry, Francis."

Frank shrugged. "You're probably right, Pop."

He looked down. He worried anyway.

~~BB~~

-A month later-

Frank had finally relaxed. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Perry Klondeski.

He stopped looking over his shoulder.

He was finally able to take his eyes off of his family members.

He finally believed that Klondeski was no more.

~~BB~~

"I'm telling you, Jackie, that's our guy!"

"You don't have concrete proof of that, Reagan. If you go busting in there we're going to lose the case and he's going to walk! Do you want that?"

Danny sighed. "Of course not, Jack. We need a warrant."

"Of course we do, but there's no way we can get one on the evidence that we have. Let's just keep looking, okay?"

"Fine." Danny grumbled. He was itching to get this case over with. He stared out the car window, his fingers clamped over the wheel as he waited at the red light. The light changed green. He moved forward.

"Danny! Watch out!"

Danny stared, frozen, as the headlights barreled towards him.

~~BB~~

"Let's get something to eat, kid."

"Sure, Sarge." Jamie smiled. He had been listening to Renzulli's stomach growling for the last half hour.

The car radio chirped. "10-53 on the corner of Hudson and Clarkson. Injuries reported."

"Damn," Renzulli mumbled, reaching for the radio. They were only a couple of blocks away. "10-4 Central, five-one-seven-David en route."

"So much for dinner." Jamie quipped.

"Crime doesn't wait, Reagan." Renzulli mumbled, shooting him a grin. He pulled out into traffic, lights and sirens blaring.

They pulled up to the scene and jumped out of the car, Renzulli taking only a few seconds to indicate to dispatch that they'd arrived. Jamie's breath caught in his throat.

"Jamie? You okay?" Renzulli asked, pulling on Jamie's arm. "You've gone really pale…"

"Sarge, it's Danny…"

"What?"

"That's Danny car… I'd recognize his work vehicle anywhere!" Jamie started running.

"Woah! Wait for me, Reagan!" Renzulli called, jogging after his partner.

The car was a mess, but it was empty. Jamie whipped around, spotting the ambulance. His heart thumped back into rhythm as he spotted Danny sitting wearily at the back, a cloth to his head.

"Danny!"

"Jamie?" Danny asked, looking at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Sarge and I were only a couple of blocks away. We responded to the call." Jamie told him, catching his breath. "Are you okay?"

"Been better," Danny admitted. "I'll live."

"Did you get the plate number?"

"Not really, kiddo… I was too busy trying not to go unconscious." Danny grumbled sarcastically. He softened at the look on his brother's face. "Jamie, I'm fine. Don't tell Dad about this, though, okay? He'll kill me for ruining the car."

"I don't think he's going to care about the car, Danny," Jamie told him. "And he's going to find out."

"I know." Danny sighed.

"How's Jackie?"

"She's okay, too. She's just getting checked out with another bus."

Jamie nodded, acknowledging Renzulli who was walking up to him.

"A witness saw the vehicle and got the plate number. We're running it now," he told him. "You okay, Detective?"

"Fine, Sarge." Danny answered.

Their radios chirped again. "10-16. Tracking it now."

Renzulli shared a look with Jamie. "Stolen."

Jamie nodded. "No wonder he didn't stop."

"Just my luck." Danny added, blearily rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Jamie," Danny pressed. "Don't worry."

"Can't help it." Jamie sighed.

The paramedics walked up. "Let's get you into the hospital, Detective."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes. We just want you checked over, make sure nothing else is wrong."

"Fine." Danny grumbled, carefully making his way into the back of the ambulance. He noticed Jackie getting into the other one. He met Jamie's eyes. "Get this guy, won't you?"

Jamie nodded, a look of determination on his face. "You got it. He's going to regret messing with the Reagan's."

Danny couldn't help but smile. "I'll call you later."

"Sure. Take care, Danny."

Jamie watched as the ambulance sped off. Renzulli touched his shoulder.

"Jamie, you can't take this one personally."

"He hit Danny and Jackie."

"You still can't take it personally. He could have hit anyone. Danny was just unlucky enough to be at that intersection at that exact time."

"He could have killed him."

Renzulli studied him. "I'm going to pull you from this one."

"Sarge!"

"You seem unable to let it go. You have to be impartial. I know this guy's an ass, but I'm afraid to let you near him right now!"

"I'm sorry… I'll let it go… please, leave me on it."

Renzulli watched him carefully. "Fine," he nodded. "But one slip up and you're pulled."

"Understood, Sir."

"Good," Renzulli watched his partner, softening. "I get it, kid. This is your brother we're talking about. I'd be the same way."

Jamie nodded. They turned, finishing up at the scene.

~~BB~~

"Danny?"

Danny was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, waiting to be released. He'd been checked over, and a few hours later someone would be picking him up. He never expected his father.

"Hey, Dad."

Frank stepped over to him, squeezing his shoulder gently. "Are you okay, son?"

"I'll be fine. I just need some sleep."

"That phone call scared me… I thought you'd been killed."

"Apparently Jamie did, too." Danny sighed. "He and Renzulli answered the call."

"I heard."

"Did Jamie call you?"

"No, Baker did."

"I'll be fine, Dad." Danny assured him. "So will Jackie. She was released a few hours ago."

"I heard that, too. The car's a mess."

Danny smiled. "I knew you'd be upset about that."

Frank chuckled, then sobered. "Cars can be replaced, son. Your life can't."

Danny looked down. "I didn't even see him coming. The light changed to green and I moved forward… suddenly he was just… there."

Frank sighed, his arm still around Danny's shoulders. "Come on, let's get you back to the house. Linda's already there with your boys."

"They should be in bed by now."

"They're too worried about their father. They won't rest until they've seen you."

Danny nodded. He, too, wanted to hold his family in his arms. "Then let's go."

~~BB~~

Danny pulled Jamie aside. It was nearly a week after the accident and they were at Sunday dinner. "Jamie, have you gotten anything?"

"No…" Jamie sighed. "Believe it or not, the car was wiped clean… it's like this guy had time to park it somewhere, clean out all evidence and then take off again. The entire force is on alert. No one knows where he went. That's the scary part. The case has already been handed over to the Investigations Unit."

"No kidding…" Danny answered. "That means it will probably land on my own desk."

Jamie smirked. "Probably."

"You okay, kid?"

"Why are you asking me that? You're the one that was in the accident!"

"Yeah, but you seemed really shaken up when I saw you."

Jamie looked down. "After Joe… I don't want to lose anyone else…"

Danny quietly wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I know, kid. I know."

Someone cleared their throat. Danny removed his arm as they turned around to face their father. Frank smiled sadly.

"Dinner's ready."

"Thanks, Dad. We'll be in soon." Jamie answered. He shared another look with Danny before leading the way inside.

~~BB~~

-A week later-

"Where's Aunt Erin and Nicki?" Sean asked. "Nicki said she'd play soccer with us!"

"They must have been held up, Sean." Linda responded. She looked at Danny, who shrugged.

"I haven't heard from them either."

The phone rang in the kitchen. Frank, who had been getting beer out of the fridge for Jamie and Danny, answered it. "Hello?"

"Dad, we're going to be late."

Frank immediately picked up on the annoyed tone in Erin's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Someone slashed my tires. Probably just a disgruntled client. It's going to cost me. I'll get a taxi, pick up Nicki, and then come over."

"No need, sweetheart. I'll send Danny over to get you then you can pick up Nicki."

"That isn't necessary…"

"What isn't necessary is spending money on a taxi when there are several perfectly good drivers in this house." Frank said, his lips quirking. Erin always wanted to do everything herself. "Are you at the office?"

"Yes, I wanted to get some of my overdue paperwork done while I had a bit of time this afternoon." Erin answered. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, honey. Danny will be there soon." He answered, hanging up. He wandered into the living room, his eyes seeking out his oldest son. Danny looked up as he walked in.

"I heard my name."

"Erin's had a little incident at the office…"

"What happened?!"

Frank put out a hand. "Calm down, Danny," he told him. "Someone slashed her tires, probably someone she angered. She's okay. If you could go pick her up then stop by the house and pick up Nicki?"

"Sure, Dad." Danny replied, getting up. "Keep my beer cold."

Frank smiled. "It's already back in the fridge." he answered, handing a bottle to Jamie. He frowned slightly when no one was watching.

~~BB~~

They had finished dinner and cleaned up, the leftovers already packaged up for each member of the family to take home. Jamie poked his head into his father's study, where Nicki was doing some last minute homework. "Hi, Nick. Can I come in?"

"Sure, Uncle Jamie." Nicki greeted, smiling at him.

Jamie sat next to her. "What are you working on?"

"Math," Nicki sighed. "I hate it."

Jamie smiled. "It's not bad once you get the hang of it."

"I'll never get the hang of it, then."

"Sure you will," Jamie reassured her.

"I guess…"

Jamie watched her scribbling in her notebook. After a few moments, he nudged her. "Are you okay, Nicki?"

"Sure," she answered casually. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem kind of nervous and jumpy."

She stared down at her notebook and fiddled with her pencil. Finally, she reached into her backpack and rooted around, pulling out a folded paper. She handed to him. "It was taped to my locker when I got out of school." she told him.

He unfolded it. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he stared at the drawing. "Do you know who placed it there?"

"My friend Jessica said that she saw a nerd sticking it there. She was at the water fountain."

"A nerd?" Jamie asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She smiled slightly. "She thinks it was Josh Brady."

Jamie looked back down at the paper. "Either he's got a sick sense of humor or you've managed to anger him."

She shrugged. "I barely even see him, never mind interact with him."

"Have you told your mom?"

Nicki shook her head. "She'll freak."

"Probably," Jamie agreed. "But she should know."

"I'll tell her later…" Nicki mumbled. She glanced shyly at her uncle. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Who?"

"Grandpa and Uncle Danny."

Jamie sighed. "I have to, kiddo. We have to look at this seriously." He pulled her into a hug. "It'll be fine, okay?" He handed her back the paper. "I'll be right back."

Nicki nodded, refolding the paper. She watched her uncle leave with a growing sense of nervousness.

~~BB~~

Jamie sighed. The image was crudely drawn, but it was firmly imprinted on his brain. He had no idea why his niece of all people would be the recipient of an image like that. He wandered back into the living room. Only his father and Danny were there; he could hear Erin and Linda in the kitchen and his grandfather had just wandered down the hall towards the bathroom.

"What wrong, son?" Frank asked, taking in the uncomfortable look on Jamie's face.

"I just talked with Nicki, and she showed me something disturbing. I think you two should look at it."

Both Danny and Frank got up. "What was it?" Danny asked.

"A drawing," Jamie answered. "It was taped to her locker when she got out of school. A friend of hers witnessed another student placing it there. She got a name."

The three of them entered the study. Nicki was still scribbling in her notebook. She glanced up, embarrassed, before handing the paper back to Jamie as he reached for it. He handed it over to Frank, who opened it. Grimly, Frank passed it over to Danny before going to sit next to his granddaughter.

A picture of an upside down black rose dripping blood, with a blood-covered knife next to it stared up at him. Danny frowned.

"Sick bastard…" he mumbled to Jamie who was standing next to him. Jamie nodded. "I think I ought to pay a visit to the school tomorrow morning. Jamie?"

"I'm off, but I don't mind a little… extracurricular work." Jamie told him.

"Dad?"

"Go ahead, boys." Frank told them. "Danny, be civil."

"Why'd you direct that to me?" Danny asked, affronted. Frank shot him a look. "Fine," he grumbled. "I'll behave. Shut up, Jamie." he finished, glowering at Jamie who had let out a snort of amusement.

Jamie turned to Nicki. "You say that it was Josh Brady that attached it to your locker?"

Nicki nodded. "I'm only going by Jessica's word, but that's who she said she saw. She has a couple of classes with him, and his first class is Science. She has second period English with him and he's always got a science textbook with him, and she knows he's got a spare period after English. She's seen him in the library a few times."

Jamie nodded. "Thanks, Nick. Don't worry about this, okay? We'll take care of it."

"Sure." Nicki mumbled. Frank pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"It's going to work out, sweetheart. Your uncles will find out why he placed it there, in a legal fashion, right boys?"

"Of course." Jamie answered immediately.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Danny finished.

Frank smiled at them. Danny was the only one to look sheepish.

~~BB~~

Danny pulled up to curb in front of Nicki's school. It was ten o'clock Monday morning. He turned to Jamie. "Ready?"

"Yep."

They got out, walking up the steps into the school. They pushed through the doors and were met by security. They both flashed their badges and were waved through.

"You should have worn your uniform." Danny mentioned to Jamie. Jamie just smirked.

"I don't need the uniform to flash my badge, Danny."

"No, but it would have gotten us through quicker."

"It only took a minute, lazyguts."

"I'm not lazy… I'm just impatient."

"Sure," Jamie smirked again. "Okay, Nicki said that Josh Brady had Science first period."

"Yeah… but there's several science classes going on right now. Which one is it?"

"That's why I'm heading to the office."

"…I knew that…"

Jamie snorted, shaking his head. They reached the office and Jamie pushed open the door, smiling at the pretty secretary behind the desk. Once again he flashed his badge. "Hi, I'd like to know which room Josh Brady is in? His first period is science, am I correct?"

She blushed, giving him a smile. She typed on her computer. "Yes, Sir. He's in Room 205, second floor, on your left."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Jamie smiled again. He motioned Danny back out into the hallway. Once out, with the door safely closed behind them, Danny snickered.

"You didn't need your badge for that one, kid." he laughed. "You had her eating out of the palm of your hand."

"She's married, genius." Jamie sighed. "I saw the ring."

"Still had her eating out of the palm of your hand." Danny teased. Jamie just shook his head as they headed towards the nearest set of stairs.

They found Room 205 with little difficulty. At least Jamie did. Danny tried to take two wrong turns before he got there. Jamie was still snickering at his annoyed brother when Danny knocked on the door. Danny glowered at him before turning a smile onto the teacher who had just opened the door.

"Good morning, Ma'am," Danny greeted. They held up their badges. "We'd like to talk to Josh Brady if that's okay?"

"What's this about?" The teacher asked, looking suspicious.

"Nothing serious, Ma'am," Jamie supplied. "We'd just like a word."

She nodded before turning back inside her classroom. She called a nervous, scrawny looking boy around Nicki's age to the front of the class, then motioned him out the door. "These two men would like a word with you." She informed him, still looking suspicious and annoyed. She shut the door, going back to teaching her class.

"Josh, right?" Danny asked. The boy nodded. "Yesterday, you taped a drawing onto another student's locker, isn't that right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"We have someone who saw you, Josh." Jamie supplied, his tone serious. "I think you'd better just tell us."

"Okay, fine… I did, but I don't know what it was. It was folded, and I never opened it. It was given to me with the instructions to tape it to Nicki Reagan-Boyle's locker."

"Who gave you the instructions?"

Josh shrugged. "Someone who also had been given instructions to give it to a student in the school. He was younger, maybe in his thirties. Dark hair, glasses. He hadn't shaved in a few days."

"And you don't know who gave it to him?"

"No, he never said."

"Thank you, Josh." Danny smiled, trying to keep the sigh out of his voice. "You can go back to class."

Josh nodded. His hand was on the doorknob when he stopped and turned. "Was it bad?"

"What?" Danny asked.

"The picture… was it bad?"

Danny studied him. "That's not your business, Josh. Go back to class."

"Yes, Sir." Josh mumbled, quickly re-entering his classroom. The door clicked shut.

"I don't like this, Danny."

"I know, kid." Danny sighed. "We still don't know who started it, we don't know the name of the second party to pass off the drawing, and worse, whoever this person is, he or she knows Nick's name."

"We have nothing else to go on."

They walked out of the school, heading back out to the car. "Wait," Danny replied. "Did Nicki leave the drawing at Dad's?"

"Yeah, I think she did. Why?"

"I know our prints are all over it now, but maybe we can still figure out who the second party is, or if we're lucky the original source."

Jamie nodded. "You're right, let's stop at Dad's."

Pulling up to the Reagan house, they were met by Henry, who was watering some flower pots.

"Hi, boys. Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks, Gramps," Danny declined. "Actually, we need to get something from inside."

"The drawing?"

"How did you know?"

"Francis showed it to me last night," Henry answered. "I might have forced him into it…"

Jamie smirked. "Why am I not surprised, Grandpa? I'll go in and get it."

"It's still in the study, Jamie." Henry called after him. He turned to Danny. "Are you investigating, Danny?"

Danny shook his head. "That image, Gramps… it isn't just some love letter. To me, it's threatening. I think Jamie and Dad feel the same way."

Henry sighed. "I know, I feel the same way too. What are you going to do with it?"

"Try to get some prints off of it. Apparently, the drawing was handed to Josh by a second party."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Do you know who the original source is?"

"No, that's what we're hoping the prints will tell us. If not, then maybe we can find out who the second party is and question him."

"Good idea. Is Jamie going to partner with you?"

"Jamie's not even on duty… it'll kill him, but I'm going to have to drop him off at his place and continue on my own. It looks like we've got an actual investigation. Jamie can help when he's back on duty."

"I hope you're going to be the one to tell him." Henry smirked.

"Tell me what?"

Both Danny and Henry jumped. They had been facing the street when Jamie had popped up behind them. "Nothing…" Danny stuttered.

Jamie smiled. "My time on this case ends here, right?"

"How…"

"I'm not on duty," Jamie shrugged. "I'll see if I can get some time on it tomorrow, if you still need help."

Danny smiled. "Thanks, kid."

"I'll see you boys later." Henry waved, heading back towards the house, watching as his grandsons drove away.

~~BB~~

He watched them as they left the school, listening to bits of their conversation. He smiled. They'd never find him, he'd made sure of that. They'd hit a dead end, just like he'd planned.

And Frank Reagan would pay.

~~BB~~

Nicki sighed heavily as she waited for the bus to arrive after school. It had been a long day; even though she hardly knew him, Josh kept bugging her to tell her what was on the paper that was so bad that the cops had to show up. She finally snapped at him and told him to leave her alone. Reluctantly he did, looking miffed as he shuffled away, leaving her feeling guilty. Her midterm went badly, though she didn't know if she'd actually failed it. She had gotten into a fight with her best friend over the stupidest of issues, and they were still acting awkward towards each other even though they'd made up. Someone had stolen her lunch from her when she wasn't looking, and no one would tell her who it was; they thought it was funny. She was tired and hungry, and all she wanted to do was get home and rest.

A black truck pulled up to the curb but she paid no attention to it, assuming that it was someone picking up another student. She stared off into space…

"Nicki!"

Her head shot up at hearing her name called from inside the unfamiliar truck, noticing an equally unfamiliar man inside the vehicle. The man looked like he could be around her Uncle Jamie's age, maybe a few years older. She watched him wearily as he slowly backed up so that he was more even with her.

"Nicki, your father sent me to get you. Hop in, I'll take you to him. He's at his office."

"He sent you to get me?"

"Yes… hop in."

Nicki took a few steps back. "My father's in California. He's gone for several weeks."

The man looked startled. "Right… well, he's back. He came back early."

Nicki stared hard at him. "He left two days ago."

The man still looked startled, before his face turned into a mask of annoyance. "Just get in, kid. Believe me, your father sent me."

Nicki looked around, her heart thumping. There were others milling about, but they weren't paying any attention. With some relief, she noticed her bus pulling up. She turned back to the man, who was sliding over to the passenger side of his truck. He opened the door.

"Leave me alone!" Nicki hissed, taking off towards the bus. She pushed past a couple of students going the other way and quickly jumped on after the last person stepped into the bus. She could hear the man calling after her, but she noticed through the window of the bus that he didn't bother to stay long. He got back into his truck and took off.

Nicki sat down on the nearest seat, her heart still thumping in her chest. Only then did she notice her legs were shaking. It had only been a few days since the picture, now this? What was going on? This was starting to turn into the week from hell. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself down. All she had to do was get home, rest, then get ready for the family dinner to celebrate Sean's birthday. She pushed the incident from her mind.

~~BB~~

The man pulled up to the building and got out of his truck. He rang the bell of the older, run down house located on the outskirts of the city. He was annoyed. Stupid girl. Now her father would probably beat him; he just seemed like that kind of guy. And everything he did was for nothing. He could have been at home with his own kids.

An older man opened the door, glaring down at him. "Where is she?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had been in California? I had to make something up, say you were back early. Why didn't you just go get her yourself?"

"I _did_ get back early," the man said, his voice stuttering. He looked a bit shocked, but quickly recovered. "You should have been more convincing."

"Yeah, well, next time go get your own kid. That was a waste of time when she didn't even believe me. Now, you said you'd pay me…"

"You didn't finish your job. You didn't bring my daughter to me."

"I still did your dirty work."

"Get lost, punk. You don't do the job, you don't get paid."

"Whatever. I don't need your money," the young man growled, turning and stomping back to his truck. The older man glared after him.

He'd stuffed that one up, but it was fine. He'd recover, and no one would be able to trace anything back to him. This wasn't even his house.

He wandered into the dilapidated kitchen of the abandoned house, spitting angrily into the sink.

Damn Reagan's. Now he was going to have to pull out the big guns.

~~BB~~

Nicki sat on the steps of the porch overlooking the backyard. Her mind was a million miles away. She had tried to forget the earlier incident, but it popped up every time she closed her eyes or attempted to work on homework. She just didn't understand it.

She jumped at a hand on her shoulder, wild panic slicing through her until she noticed her grandfather. She let out a quiet breath, nodding at him as Frank sat down on the step beside her. He looked concerned.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked, gently running a hand through her hair. He definitely hadn't missed the look of panic on her face.

"Nothing…"

"You panicked about something, and when I touched your shoulder you practically flew out of your seat," Frank told her. "You were quiet through dinner. Honey, tell me what's wrong."

She bit her lip to keep it from quivering as she shook her head. "I can't…"

"Why not? Nicki, it can't be that bad…"

"You'll be mad at me…"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because… I almost did something…"

"Sweetheart, please," Frank nearly begged, worry coursing through him. "Please tell me what's wrong."

She continued to hesitate, the sleeves of her sweater twisting in her hands. "Someone pulled up to the curb where I was standing after school waiting for the bus. He said that… that my father was waiting and that he would take me to him. I know Dad's in California for a while, but I…" Nicki paused, wiping her eyes. "I almost thought, just for a second, that maybe he had come back, that maybe he hadn't chosen work over me and decided to keep his promises after all. For a split second, I considered getting into the truck!"

Frank pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt. "But the point is you didn't. You might have wanted to, but you decided against it. Did you know the man?"

"No," Nicki replied. "I'd never seen him before. I'd say he was around Uncle Jamie's age, but he wasn't familiar."

"Would you be able to describe him?" Frank asked her quietly.

"Maybe… I remember a bit of what he looked like. I know the truck was black, and it looked new."

"Good, but let's worry about that later, okay? Sean's about to open his gifts."

Nicki nodded, wiping her eyes again. She gave her grandfather a watery smile before standing and heading back into the house, Frank right behind her.

~~BB~~

Danny and Jamie looked at each other. They moved away from the open patio door where they'd been standing, eavesdropping on the conversation outside, and sat down next to each other on the couch. They nodded lightly at Nicki and their father as they walked in.

"Dining room, boys." Frank smiled. "Sean will want everyone around when he opens his presents."

"Sure, Dad," Danny smiled. "We'll be right in." He waited until they were alone. "What the hell is going on, Jamie?" he asked quietly.

"Don't know, Danny… first someone gives her a drawing and they know her name, now someone is trying to pick her up?"

"And they know her name…" Danny echoed. "I get into an accident, and Erin's tires are slashed. You haven't had anything yet… thank God neither has Linda or my boys…"

"Don't jinx us, Danny…" Jamie grumbled. "Where are you going with this?"

Danny sighed. "I really don't know, kid. It's all so weird…"

"I know…" Jamie trailed off. "I think we should try to figure out who this guy is. There had to be a reason he approached her."

"Yeah… but how?"

Jamie opened his mouth to answer, but Linda poked her head into the room right at that moment.

"Get your butts in here, you two," she grumbled. "Sean's getting anxious."

"Sorry, Lin," Danny apologized. "We're coming." He nodded at Jamie. "We'll find a way." he told him quietly as they stood up. Jamie nodded back before following him into the dining room.

~~TBC~~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi DanishGirl - BB just means "Blue Bloods". ;) I just use ~~BB~~ to separate the scenes. Thanks again to everyone! Much appreciated. :) Two more to go... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the show. No suing, please. I can't afford it.

When the Past is New Again  


Chapter 3

Danny smiled triumphantly. The fingerprints that he had pulled from the drawing were a match, though they were lucky they were able to pull anything at all after he and his family had nearly ruined it by touching it. He pulled out his phone.

"Jamie, we might be getting somewhere; the prints on the drawing are a match to a Jason Kingsley. What are you up to?"

"About to do some paperwork," Jamie answered, sounding bored. "Why?"

"Feel like questioning this guy?"

"Sure!" Jamie replied, the boredom leaving his voice. "I'll let Sarge know, but I'm sure it'll be okay."

"I'll be down in ten."

"See you, Danny."

Danny hung up, hoping that they could finally figure out what was going on.

~~BB~~

"You okay to go?"

"Yeah," Jamie smiled. "Sarge doesn't need me this afternoon. I'd be stuck doing paperwork all day if it weren't for you."

"Good, let's go." Danny said, leading the way out of the building to his car.

"We still don't know anything about the guy in the truck, do we?" Jamie asked once they were in the car and driving towards the Kingsley residence.

"Unfortunately, no," Danny replied. "According to Dad, Nicki was willing to give a description to one of our artists early this morning, but they haven't matched him to anyone yet."

Jamie nodded, looking lost in thought. "She said this guy had told her he'd been in contact with her father, and Kingsley was acting on the orders of someone else to give the drawing to another student, a student who would then give the drawing to her."

Danny nodded. "There always seems to be a third party involved… but we're unable to figure out who this third party is."

"Something just doesn't feel right, Danny," Jamie mumbled. "It's like someone's trying to get to us… but why?"

Danny shook his head, pulling up to the curb in front of a small, neat-looking house. "Maybe this Kingsley will have some answers for us."

~~BB~~

"I'm telling you Officer, I don't know anything more than that!"

"You talked to him!" Jamie growled, annoyed. Kingsley had an attitude larger than the house he lived in. "You had to have seen him."

"He was in shadow, and he'd faced away from me most of the time. He had a large hat pulled low over his eyes. All I know is that he wasn't much taller than you, but he was stocky… and strong looking. Almost like someone on steroids who hadn't taken any in a while… he'd let himself go, but there's not a chance in hell that I would want to meet him in a dark alley," The man shuddered. "He'd snap me like a twig!"

Jamie had the same violent thought flutter through his mind, but he quickly pushed it away. "That's all you can tell me?"

"Yes, Officer," Kingsley shrugged. "That's all I know."

"Don't plan on leaving town any time soon," Jamie snapped briskly. "We might need to ask you more questions later."

"My answers won't change, but you can try if you want." the man quipped. "Is that all?"

Danny bit down the smile that was working his way to his lips. His little brother looked ready to blow. "Yes, that's all for now. Thank you."

"No problem, Detective." Kingsley snipped, heading back into his house. The door shut firmly behind him. Jamie glared once more at the door before turning on his heel and stalking back to the car, mumbling darkly to himself. Danny followed behind him, clearly amused.

"Kid, did I just hear you say…"

"Shut it, Danny."

"He got to you."

"You think?" Jamie snapped. "He had to be the most arrogant, abrasive piece of…"

Danny smiled as Jamie was interrupted by the ringing of Danny's phone. He held up a hand, stopping Jamie's tirade. "Reagan."

"Danny, you'd better get back here."

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Just get your ass back here." She snapped, cutting off the line. Danny shut his phone, stuffing it back into his pocket.

"We've got to go, Jamie."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't really know that part yet." Danny replied, feeling mystified. For once, everyone else was in a bad mood instead of him.

~~BB~~

"Nicki's description was a match to one Dean Millen. Family man, works two jobs, a wife and two kids – a daughter, age twelve and a son, age eight." Jackie informed the two men standing in front of her.

"And?" Danny asked.

"He crashed his truck through a guardrail; they pulled his truck – and his body – out of the Hudson less than an hour ago," Jackie replied. "His wife reported him missing this morning; he never came home after work last night, and he didn't answer his phone. He'd clocked out at five yesterday evening, then there's no record of him until the witness report of a truck crashing through the rail late last night around eleven."

"Wait, why did this witness wait so long to report it?" Jamie interrupted.

Jackie smiled grimly. "Homeless man, thought he was seeing things. He was pretty drunk."

"And no one else saw anything?"

"If they did, they didn't report it."

Danny sighed. This case was getting weirder. "Are they examining the truck?"

"As we speak," Jackie replied. "Autopsy, too."

"Good… has his family been informed?"

"There are a couple of officers going over there now."

Danny nodded, sharing a look with Jamie. "We didn't get much from Kingsley."

"I could tell by the look on Jamie's face." Jackie answered, shooting Jamie an amused look. Jamie looked annoyed, scowling. Danny snorted, smirking at him.

~~BB~~

He didn't _want_ to do it, but he had to. The man had seen too much. He couldn't risk being identified. Playing with the brakes was easy, too; he was a mechanic by trade, at least until he was fired. He could make it look like an accident and no one would be the wiser.

~~BB~~

"It looks like the brakes were tampered with," Danny muttered, reading the report. Jamie sat opposite him, nursing a cup of coffee. "A job well done, but a few sloppy mistakes… to an untrained eye, the brakes gave out causing Millen to lose control and crash into the river. Autopsy reports were clean."

Jamie swallowed, remembering his own experience with tampered brakes. "Any fingerprints on the truck?"

"No…"

"Of course not," Jamie sighed. "This is ridiculous, Danny."

"I know, kid. We don't know anything, and we're back at square one."

"What do we do now?"

"What _can_ we do? There's nothing to go on…"

They stared warily at each other, an uneasy feeling settling over them both.

~~BB~~

Jamie waited patiently beside the patrol car. Renzulli had gone over to the nearest hot dog stand to grab them some lunch, leaving him alone to think. He and Danny had made no further progress on the case involving Nicki, and no further incidents had occurred. They had finally decided to just shelve it unless something occurred.

Jamie thoughts were interrupted by a scuffling noise somewhere to his right. He turned, seeing a young teenager skulking around in the alley. The kid didn't seem to be doing much of anything, so he turned away.

He didn't even see it coming…

~~BB~~

Renzulli walked back over to the car, noticing that Jamie was nowhere in sight. He placed the hot dogs down onto the hood of the car and reached for his radio. He fiddled with it, connecting his radio to his partner's.

"Jamie, where are you?"

No answer.

"Reagan, respond."

Still no answer; only static covered the airwaves.

Renzulli fiddled with his radio again. "Dispatch, has Officer Reagan checked in recently?" he asked, rattling off his partner's badge number.

"Negative. His last check in was forty minutes ago."

"10-4." Renzulli answered. He looked around wearily, an uneasy feeling coming over him. Purely on instinct, he wandered slowly down the alleyway, his hand constantly hovering over his gun. He turned the corner, the alley leading to a side street. There wasn't a car in sight.

Renzulli's heart stopped before it started pounding in his chest…

~~BB~~

Frank stretched, looking up from his paperwork. It was nearly five in the evening. Half an hour and he would wrap it up for the day.

The cellphone on his desk buzzed, indicating a text message. He looked at the name splayed over the screen, wondering why Jamie would text him. He reached for it, clicking the message.

What he saw made his blood run cold…

~~BB~~

Jamie's eyes blinked open, unfocused and bleary. His head throbbed. He could tell he was lying on cement as he stared up at the grungy ceiling. His left wrist was cuffed – with his own cuffs – to a radiator attached to the wall he lay beside. His gun belt was missing, as was his radio.

He couldn't remember what happened…

~~BB~~

Renzulli fumbled for his radio in a daze, unable to understand how this had happened. He felt separated from his body as he called for assistance. He stared at the gun belt and radio lying by the wall of the building, discarded on the sidewalk like someone would discard a piece of trash. He noticed the handcuffs were missing.

So was Jamie's gun…

~~BB~~

Frank stared at his phone, at the picture that would forever be implanted in his brain…

Jamie lying on a cement floor, his wrist handcuffed to a radiator, a trickle of blood running down from his forehead… he was clearly unconscious.

The words following the picture made it worse… _Do as I say or you get your son back in pieces._

The door burst open as Baker hurried through, looking rushed and worried, Garrett just seconds behind her looking equally worse for wear. Frank still clutched his phone in his hand as he made brief eye contact with each of them. He swallowed painfully.

"Jamie…"

~~BB~~

Jamie sat up slowly, wiping at the blood on his forehead. He looked around; he assumed he was in an unfinished basement as there were only a few small windows high above his head. To his left he could see stairs leading up to a door.

He couldn't remember what happened. The last he knew there was a young man, maybe early twenties, skulking around the alley his patrol car was parked by. The man hadn't been doing anything except picking up trash and dumping it in the dumpster, so he'd turned away to keep an eye out for Renzulli. The next thing he knew, there was a pain in his head and he was waking up on his back with his wrist cuffed to the radiator.

Jamie's head snapped up at a sound. A man was walking down the stairs; he was large and stocky and as grungy as the room Jamie was kept in. He almost looked homeless. He smirked when he saw Jamie sitting up and awake, although his smirk was more of a snarl.

"Baby Reagan's awake." he muttered.

"What do you want with me?" Jamie growled.

"You?" the man snorted "I don't care about _you._"

"Then why am I here? You just kidnapped an on-duty police officer… does that mean anything to you? They'll be all over you in no time."

"I don't care about _them_!" the man snarled. "I hate your father!"

"What has my father ever done to you?" Jamie snapped. He pulled back as the man angrily got into his face. He bit back a cry of pain as the man roughly grabbed his hair, yanking his head back.

"He killed my son!"

Something clicked in Jamie's brain. "Klondeski…"

Klondeski released him, patting his head mockingly. "Smart boy," he smirked, his smirk changing into a scowl. "My boy was smart, too… but your father put an end to that."

"Why don't you understand?" Jamie asked. "Why don't you get that your son was bad, that nothing would change him…"

Klondeski's fist shot out, catching Jamie's mouth. Jamie closed his eyes, tasting blood from his split lip.

"Don't you ever talk about my son that way… he was a good boy! No one understood him, but he was a good boy."

"He killed people just for the love of killing." Jamie tried.

"He was getting back at those who tortured him!"

"A twelve year old boy?" Jamie snarled, his voice rising. "A twelve year old boy, who had probably never met him before in his life, deserved to be killed?"

"The boy deserved it… he must have made fun of Ty… Ty wouldn't have killed him otherwise…"

"Yes he would…" Jamie muttered to himself. His head snapped back as Klondeski's fist found his face for a second time. His vision wavered.

"Smile for the camera, boy!" Klondeski snapped. Jamie looked up, noticing his cellphone in the man's hand. Before he looked away, the camera snapped. Jamie closed his eyes; he could guess where that picture was going.

~~BB~~

Frank's mind was a million miles away as he listened to both Garrett and Baker talking to each other and to him, but he wasn't hearing the words. He looked up as Baker placed a cup of coffee in front of him. He nodded his thanks. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"How are you doing, Sir?"

"As well as can be expected."

"I understand, Sir."

"Frank, I really think we should get this out… Sergeant Renzulli was the one to call it in, that's how we found out."

"How many know?"

"Just us, Renzulli, those in dispatch and the two cars that arrived to Renzulli's assistance call. I've pulled them aside for now, asking them to keep things under wraps."

The phone that Frank had continued to clutch in his hand buzzed. Three pairs of eyes looked at it wearily. Swallowing thickly, Frank checked the message. He scrubbed a hand over his eyes, quickly flipping the phone towards the other two. They glanced at each other before looking back at their boss.

Frank stared down at the picture on the phone. Jamie was looking up into the camera, new wounds on his face; a split lip and bruising on his cheek. It looked like he was going to get a black eye. It was Jamie's eyes that worried him most; they were angry and determined, but it was the fear in them that scared him. It looked like Jamie had figured out who had him confined, and he probably didn't think he'd be able to get out of this one.

"Sir… we've got to let everyone know…"

"No, Garrett."

"What?" Garrett asked incredulously. "This guy has kidnapped and physically assaulted a police officer. Frank, this is your son!"

"Garrett, do you think I don't know that?" Frank snapped, his voice rising.

Garrett backed down. "I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"I know," Frank sighed. "Garrett, Klondeski will kill him just because he's angry at me."

"Frank, you don't really think…"

"I do, Garrett. For twenty years this guy has hated me, has hated the Reagan name, for putting away his only son. That same son was killed later in prison during a prison fight. Klondeski blames me for that, he always has," He turned the phone back towards them. "I believe his words." he finished quietly.

_You, and only you, will find me. This is between us. Don't involve anyone else or your son is dead._

"We're already involved, Frank."

"I know." Frank looked back down at the picture. "Where's Sergeant Renzulli?"

"Back at the Twelfth. We've told him not to say anything until your word. We've had Dispatch hold back as well. Frank, we have to let them know… we need to get Officer Reagan back."

Frank stared at him. "Pull Renzulli in."

"Sir?"

"Do it!"

"Yes, Sir." Garrett nodded, quietly leaving. Baker hesitated.

"Baker?"

"If it's worth anything, Sir, I'm sorry. Officer Reagan's a good cop… we'll get him back."

Frank sighed wearily. "Thank you, Baker."

She nodded again, then followed Garrett's exit, leaving Frank to himself.

~~BB~~

Renzulli sat at his desk, his leg twitching nervously. He had been told to say nothing, and continue on as if nothing had happened. He was staring down at the folder in front of him, but he wasn't reading anything. No one else realized that Jamie was missing.

"Renzulli!"

Renzulli's head snapped up. A Lieutenant had walked up to his desk. "Sir?"

"The Commissioner wants you in his office."

"Yes, Sir." Renzulli answered. Finally, maybe he'd get some answers.

~~BB~~

"Commissioner, Sergeant Renzulli is here."

"Send him in, Baker. Find Garrett and join us."

"Yes, Sir."

Renzulli stepped in wearily, his fingers fiddling nervously with his hat. "Commissioner," he greeted.

"Have a seat, Sergeant." Frank told him, motioning to a nearby chair. Renzulli sat down, still nervously playing with his hat. Baker and Garrett filed in. Frank watched them seriously before looking back at Renzulli. "Sergeant, do you know what happened to Jamie?"

"No, Sir," Renzulli quickly answered. "I found his gun belt and radio. All I know is that he's missing."

"He's not missing, Sergeant."

"Sir?"

"He was kidnapped by a man named Paul Klondeski. Twenty years ago, I put away Klondeski's son, Tyler. Tyler was New York's most wanted serial killer, even though he was only eighteen at the time. Paul had had his own trouble with the law, and felt that I had taken away his son – he never once visited him. Two years later Tyler was in a prison fight and was stabbed multiple times. He passed away from his injuries. Paul has hated me ever since; in his eyes, I was the one who killed his son."

"And now he's getting back at you, Sir, by taking Jamie?"

"Yes. I fully believe that he was the one who caused Danny's accident, and slashed Erin's tires. I believe he's the one that had been trying to get at Nicki. There was never any evidence left behind. He always had someone else do his dirty work for him."

"Why would it take twenty years?"

"I don't know… biding his time, I guess." Frank shrugged.

"What do you want us to do, Sir?"

"I need you to stay quiet."

"Sir?"

"Klondeski wants me, and if anyone else gets involved, Jamie's dead. And I believe him."

"Sir… we have to let people know. It's the only way to get Jamie back!"

"We will, Sergeant. But we need to do this carefully. I need Klondeski to think that I'm the only one in on it. I'm not taking a risk with my son's life!"

Renzulli nodded, looking down. "I understand, Sir."

Frank softened. "Tony, I know you're worried. We're going to get him back, and we'll send an entire team after him, but I need to be in the front line. Klondeski cannot see anyone else, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir. Completely," Renzulli answered quickly. "I'm not playing with Jamie's life, either."

"I know you won't." Frank said, giving him a weary smile. "Baker?"

"Sir?"

"Will you send for Danny?"

"Yes, Sir." Baker replied, quickly heading out of the office.

"Garrett, could you find Erin?"

"Of course, Frank." Garrett replied, following after Baker.

Frank turned back to Renzulli. "Klondeski has been sending me images by way of Jamie's phone, as well as messages. They've all been of him wanting me to follow his orders or Jamie's dead."

"Has he given any orders, Sir?"

"No," Frank sighed. "He's taunting me."

Renzulli nodded, his heart still pounding in his chest.

~~BB~~

"Dad?"

"Danny, come in."

"What's wrong? Baker's worried… oh, hi Sarge."

"Reagan." Renzulli replied.

"Dad, what's going on?" Erin burst out, pushing through the door. "Garrett… Sergeant Renzulli?"

"Hi, Erin." Renzulli sighed.

"What's going on?"

"Sit down, you two." Frank told them. They sat, looking at him expectantly. Baker and Garrett filed back into the room. He looked at his two adult children seriously. "Jamie's been kidnapped…"

"What?" Danny burst out. Erin covered her face. "What do you mean, he's been kidnapped? How did this happen?"

"Danny, please calm down." Frank placated softly. "You remember the case I worked on twenty years ago, when I put away Tyler Klondeski?"

"Yeah, I overheard you talking about it. Why?"

"Tyler's father, Paul, has hated me ever since I put him away. Even more once his son had been killed in that prison fight. I believe he's been looking for revenge. And I believe that your accident, son, and your tires, Erin, are also caused by him. I think he's been going after Nicki as well."

Erin let out a moan. "Why? Why her, what has _she_ done to _him_?"

"Nothing. He's getting to me."

"And now he has Jamie…" Danny trailed off, his voice catching.

"Yes."

"How do you know that he's behind all of that?"

"I _don't_ know, Danny. I'm only guessing. The lack of evidence… it just seems plausible, but I don't really know for sure. This is the only thing he's done that's been obvious."

"But why would he go after us while leaving no evidence, then taunt you deliberately while he has Jamie?" Erin interrupted.

"I don't know that either, honey."

"How are we getting him back?"

"We're waiting."

"What?!"

"Danny, if we get everyone involved… Klondeski has threatened to kill Jamie if I tell anyone. I'm not going to let Jamie die, but I'm also not going to leave him hanging. We have to make sure that Klondeski never catches on that anyone else, besides me, knows about this. He's giving me instructions, and I'm going to follow them."

"And that's it?" Danny asked, anger in his voice. "That's all you're going to do?"

"No," Frank answered. "We'll let it out slowly, get a team together… we're going to trace Jamie's cellphone, find out where he is. But only when Klondeski is expecting me to show up and face him will we send anyone else in. And I'm going in first."

"Dad, no!" Erin cried. "He could kill you on the spot!"

"Maybe, but I don't think he will," Frank reassured her. "He hates me, but I think he'll be careful; he wants me to suffer more than he wants me dead."

Erin glared stubbornly at him. Danny nodded in reluctant agreement, positive that there was something his father wasn't telling him.

~~BB~~

Jamie glared at the handcuffs on his wrist. He'd searched his pockets for the key, but came up empty. It felt like he'd been there for days. Klondeski had visited him a few times, once to bring him some food, and a couple of times to let him use the bathroom, if you could call it that. It was a small, closed in room with a toilet and tiny sink. The first time he'd been let out of the cuffs, Jamie had tried fighting; he sighed quietly, gently rubbing at his ribs. He'd only succeeded in getting a few more bruises. The guy may have let himself go, but he was still as strong as an ox. Jamie had quit fighting him after he had spent several minutes trying to get his breath back. It wasn't worth the pain.

He glared hatefully at the door as it opened and Klondeski pushed through, carrying a plate with a sandwich on it. He placed it in front of him, reaching for his wrist and undoing the cuffs with the key. Jamie rubbed at his wrist where a mark was starting to show. He watched Klondeski carefully; the man seemed distracted.

"Eat quickly, it's time to send your father something else." he snapped. Jamie looked away, biting his tongue to keep from saying anything. Klondeski hurried back up the stairs, slamming the door. Jamie quickly pushed away the plate, alone and freed from the register for the first time. He hurried up the stairs. The door was heavy and solid… and very much locked. Cursing in frustration, Jamie walked back downstairs, deciding to do a bit of exploring; maybe he would come across another way out. Most of the basement was unfinished, just framework and insulation and cement. There were only two closed in rooms – the bathroom and another small room he hadn't been in yet. He hurried towards the second space on the other side of the basement. There was a small card table in it serving as a desk; a chair was placed randomly in front of it. There were boxes around it, a small one resting on the table. Jamie walked over to it, curiosity peaked. He lifted the lid. His eyes widened…

Frantically, he lifted the lid of another box. The content was the same. His heart pounded as anger coursed through him…

He was roughly thrown back; he hadn't heard Klondeski re-enter the basement.

"Someone should have told you that snooping isn't polite!" Klondeski growled.

"Someone should have told _you_ the same!" Jamie snarled back. Klondeski got into his face.

"This stuff is my business!" he shouted.

"This stuff is my _family's_ business!" Jamie snapped back, shoving at him. He wasn't even thinking, he just felt a need to hurt this man. Instead, he received another punch to the stomach for his troubles. He doubled over, stumbling as Klondeski grabbed him and pulled him out of the room. He shoved him, causing Jamie to lose his balance and land roughly on the floor. He lay, winded, as Klondeski pulled out the cellphone he'd stolen. Jamie groaned, frustrated, curling onto his side. He didn't want his father to see his face. Klondeski snorted.

"That won't help, Reagan," he snapped. "It's on video."

Jamie cursed at him.

"Now, now, do you really want your father hearing the language you're using?"

"Go to hell, Klondeski!"

"I'm already there!" Klondeski growled. "And guess whose fault _that_ is?"

Jamie stayed silent, sending a short glare towards his captor.

"You seeing this, Frank?" Klondeski asked, getting Jamie fully in the video. Jamie sat up painfully, trying to keep the look of pain off of his face. He didn't want his father to see, and he didn't want to give Klondeski the satisfaction of seeing him like that. Klondeski laughed, his laugh sounding forced and hateful. "All dressed up in uniform… but he's not making much good as a cop right now, is he? Now, you listen closely, Frank Reagan… I'll accept a trade… you for him… wouldn't that be better, Reagan? Get your son back safe…"

"Dad, don't listen to him!" Jamie cut in harshly. "Don't listen to a word he's saying!" Jamie dodged the foot that kicked out at him, but he'd backed himself into a corner. "He's not worth it!"

Klondeski snarled, yanking out the stolen gun. "Your son needs to learn to keep his mouth shut!"

Jamie swallowed, the barrel level with his face. He was prepared for the sound of a shot, not for Klondeski to turn the gun around. He wasn't prepared for the swing; he didn't react quickly enough to block it, the blow catching him on the side of his head. He let out a muffled cry, his vision blackening. He struggled to stay awake, feeling the warm, sticky sensation of blood. He could hear Klondeski's voice.

"I'll contact you again, Reagan. You don't make a move until then."

Jamie assumed the video was finished as Klondeski stomped back towards the stairs. He heard the door slam as he rested his head on the wall beside him, the blackness finally claiming him.

~~BB~~

It was Sunday evening. Danny poked his head into the living room, spotting his father sitting in his chair. The paper was on his lap but it was clear that he wasn't reading it. Danny cleared his throat as he walked into the room, announcing his presence. His father nodded absentmindedly.

"Hi, Dad."

"Danny."

Danny sat next to him. "Does Gramps know?"

"No, and I've told Erin not to say anything. The same goes for you."

"Yeah, I got it."

"The team's ready to go."

"I know… I'm on it."

Frank cracked a small smile which quickly disappeared. Danny watched him sympathetically.

"Dad, this is nuts… he's been gone since Friday."

"He's alive."

"For now."

"He's alive." Frank repeated, sounding stern. The haunted look in his eyes that had briefly disappeared quickly returned. "Danny… am I doing the right thing? Maybe I should have just sent in a team…"

"I can't answer that, Dad… but if Klondeski had been taunting me with pictures and messages and threats of death if I didn't listen to him, I'd probably be doing the same as you. The wait is killing me… but so far, Klondeski has been sticking to his word, right?"

"Right… Danny, take a look at this."

Danny took the phone from his father's outstretched hand. He looked at the screen; there was a paused video on it. He hit play, watching as Klondeski talked to both Jamie and Frank, wincing as the gun pointed at his brother's face then feeling a white hot anger as the bastard pistol-whipped him. He watched as his baby brother did his best to remain conscious. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Well, at least Jamie's fighting back…"

"It's my fault he's in this mess…"

"Dad, don't blame yourself."

"I can't help it, Danny… Klondeski hates me because of what I've done and now he's getting revenge by taking Jamie. It should be me in that room, not Jamie. None of you should have suffered for it… it should be me…"

"Dad, stop it!" Danny interrupted quietly. "You didn't know he would do this, it's hardly your fault!"

"I can't lose him, Danny. I just can't."

"I know," Danny whispered. "And you won't. _We_ won't… we're going to get him back, Dad. I promise you."

"Dad?"

"Erin, come in." Frank responded, looking up at his daughter. "No one else knows about this?"

"No, I haven't mentioned anything. Nicki's been too focused on school to notice anything's wrong, and the boys don't seem to be picking anything up. Linda's getting suspicious though, Danny. I don't think she believes that Jamie's got a Sunday night date lined up."

Danny blushed. "It was all I could think of in the moment!" he defended himself.

"Grandpa isn't going to believe it, either."

"Yeah, well… let's just hope that we can get him back soon… then we can drop all the stories."

"Sure, until Grandpa wants to meet her."

"We'll think of something…"

"_You'll_ think of something, it's _your_ mess that you've created!"

"Erin, Danny… please, not now." Frank muttered. He couldn't help but feel a sense of amusement as he listened to his children bicker, but he just wasn't in the mood to listen to it.

"Sorry, Dad." Erin apologized.

"Yeah… let's just concentrate on Jamie." Danny added.

Frank nodded absentmindedly, squeezing the phone clutched in his hand.

~~BB~~

The family had just started on dessert. The atmosphere was tense and silent, as if everyone was picking up on Frank's mood; Erin and Danny had tried to act normal, but Frank often looked lost in thought, picking at the food in front of him. Henry finally put his fork down.

"What's Jamie doing tonight that he can't be here?" he asked casually. "He's always here for Sunday dinner unless work pulls him away."

Danny sighed quietly, mentally kicking himself. "Hot date."

Henry shot him a look. "She must be some woman if she can pull him away from family night."

Danny fiddled with his fork. "Yeah… something like that…" he mumbled, shooting Erin a look.

"Well, hopefully he'll bring her around, then." Henry stated. "I'd like to meet this amazing woman. Wouldn't you, Francis?"

Frank swallowed, glancing at his father. "Sure…" he muttered, fully aware of the 'I-told-you-so' glare Erin was shooting at Danny. Linda glanced suspiciously between him, Danny, and Erin.

"I would have thought that he would have brought her here by now, rather than skipping out on dinner. If she's so amazing, why would he hide her away?"

Erin let out a strangled sound. "Maybe he's just waiting a bit to see what happens between them…"

"Sure, why not?" Henry replied. "On a Sunday, though?"

"Gramps…" Danny cut in. Henry looked at him, not looking the least bit fooled. Danny shook his head silently at him. He had been watching his father grow more uncomfortable as the conversation wore on, the dark cloud above his head expanding.

"I'm not stupid, Francis."

Those words caused Frank to look up, his eyes boring into his father's.

If anything, the mood grew colder.

Frank had walked away without a word.

~~BB~~

"Frank?"

Frank didn't even turn around. He had left the table silently, immediately moving to his office, staring out the window into the back yard. "Come in, Linda."

Linda moved towards him cautiously. Gently, she placed a hand on his back. "Pop was out of line, Frank." she told him quietly. "He knew something was up, but he didn't want to say anything before. I knew something was wrong… Danny had been acting oddly for the past couple of days, though he tried to hide it. We made the kids clear the dishes, then Danny and Erin explained it to us."

Frank lowered his head, still silent. Linda watched him silently for a few moments before squeezing his shoulder.

"He'll be okay."

Frank turned, pulling her into a hug. "It's my fault, Linda…"

"No, Frank," she told him softly. "No matter what happened in the past, you're not to blame. Jamie would never blame you."

"I'm going to get him back."

"I know."

"I won't let Klondeski win."

"Of course not."

"I can't lose him…"

"None of us can, Frank. Believe me, you'll get him back, you and the team. He's going to be fine."

Frank pulled her back into a hug, his eyes staring out the window into the backyard.

~~BB~~

Frank stared down at the screen of his phone at the address that stared back up at him. It matched the one that had come from the trace he'd done on Jamie's phone; at least Klondeski wasn't lying to him.

He had taken a sick day from work, knowing he'd be unable to concentrate. Both Garrett and Baker understood, merely asking for details if he should hear something.

He stood up quietly, tucking the phone into his pocket. His father had gone for a nap about an hour ago; he would be out for a few hours. Frank headed towards the garage and the car he rarely used.

He knew Danny would hate what he was about to do.

~~BB~~

Frank stared at the old building; it was an abandoned townhouse, boarded up and sullen looking. The police had conducted several drug raids on it, and it had been set on fire twice. Only the basement would be intact, the first floor barely liveable. It would be perfect for someone wanting to hide away.

Frank took a deep breath, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He searched for Danny's number.

_We have a go, get the team together,_ he texted, quickly adding the address._ I'm getting ready to go now, we'll meet then go in. Keep it stealth._

He hesitated over the send button; he was lying to his son and he knew it. Finally, he swallowed hard then hit 'send.'

He got of his car, walking towards the front steps. He pulled his gun and quietly entered the residence.

~~BB~~

Klondeski looked up at hearing a sound at the top of the stairs, a smirk on his face. He turned towards Jamie, handcuffed and gagged, smiling.

"Daddy's here," he mocked, relishing in the panic and anger that filled Jamie's eyes. "Shall we determine a winner once and for all?"

~~BB~~

Frank pushed through the door, slowly descending the stairs, keeping his gun pointed in front of him the entire time. His eyes swept the room, finally landing on Jamie. His breath caught in his throat, heart squeezing while reading the pain in his son's eyes, but he could also see that Jamie was trying to tell him something.

The message was loud and clear.

_Get out. Don't stay._

Frank's hands shook, knowing he'd have to disappoint another son, but there was no way that he was going to just turn around and leave.

His eyes shot to the side as Klondeski slid out of the shadows.

~~BB~~

As asked, Danny and Jackie gathered the team, consisting of twelve officers, two detectives, and a SWAT team. Also as asked, they arrived as silently as possible. Danny spotted Frank's car.

Danny grew still as he realized his father was not in it.

The front of the car was no longer warm to touch.

~~BB~~

"Paul."

"Frank Reagan, finally we get to meet face to face," Klondeski smirked. "It took much too long."

"I agree."

Klondeski's smirk turned sour. "You took my son from me."

"I did no such thing. Even _you_ have to see that your son was not on the right side of the law."

"He made mistakes," Klondeski growled. "You took him from me and placed him in a jail cell!"

"You could have visited him."

"What, be seen at my old stomping grounds? Why? So they could arrest me again?" Klondeski mocked.

"They'd have no reason to arrest you if you were clean."

"Clean?" Klondeski snorted. "It doesn't matter what I do, they're always looking for a reason to get rid of me! And they looked for a reason to get rid of my son! Because of you, he's dead!"

_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree._

Frank jaw tensed as his father's words rang through his head. He maintained eye contact with his foe.

"I didn't kill your son, Paul. He was in a prison fight."

"_You're_ the reason he was _in_ prison!"

"He killed innocent people… one of them was a twelve year old boy. How can you justify that?"

"They mocked him!" Klondeski told him, his voice sounding desperate, his eyes wild. "They went after him, he was only defending himself. They called him slow, they mocked him for standing up for himself!"

"He had always been violent, am I right Paul?"

"Only to get back at those who got in his way!" Klondeski shouted, desperation leaking from his voice, his brain whirling as it tried to come up with excuses.

"It started with pets, didn't it?"

"What?" Klondeski stuttered. "No… no, what are you talking about?"

"Pets, Klondeski," Frank repeated, harsher this time. "Family pets, neighbours pets… they all ended up dead, didn't they?"

"No…"

"Then the human deaths started. Your boy was fourteen."

"Shut up!"

"You knew, and you let it go."

"They all made fun of him!" Klondeski screamed. "He told me so, he told me that they got what they deserved!"

"You can't defend what he did…"

"Shut up!" Klondeski turned hysterical. "You don't understand, you'll _never_ understand what it's like, what the staring and mocking and pointing fingers is like! You and your perfect little family! You're as bad as the others, you took him away from me! You'll never understand that!"

Frank's jaw clenched. "Who says, Klondeski?" he said, ice dripping from his quiet voice. "Who says that I'll never understand? I lost a son, too… some very bad people took him from me, people who I thought were on the right side of the law."

"They never mocked you!"

"They did… they thought they were a lot smarter than they actually were."

Klondeski looked a loss for words.

"Let Jamie go, Paul," Frank told him, his voice soft. "He has nothing to do with this. I'm the one you want."

Klondeski grew angry again. "No! I need you to suffer like I did! You took my son, now I'll take yours!" he snarled, yanking the tape off of Jamie's mouth.

"Dad, go… please, don't stay here!" Jamie pleaded.

"I'm not leaving!" Frank stated, as much to his son as to Klondeski.

"You don't understand…!" Jamie shouted at him, biting off a cry as Klondeski's fist shot forward, catching Jamie's jaw.

"You stay quiet or I'll gag you again!" Klondeski snarled, undoing the cuffs on Jamie's wrists. He yanked him roughly to his feet, wrapping an arm around Jamie's neck, nearly cutting off his air. Jamie tried to fight back, but his tired muscles were weak.

"Don't leave our family alone…" Jamie gasped out. Frank frowned, uncertain.

"Put your gun down, Reagan, or you'll watch him bleed!" Klondeski snapped, Jamie's stolen gun in his hand. He pointed it at Jamie's head. "Kick it over here! Now!"

Frank's heart pounded as he stared at Klondeski, trying to read him. He met Jamie's eyes, he could see fear in them, but it didn't seem to be fear for himself. In fact, he looked quite calm.

"Do I have to ask you again?" Klondeski screamed at him, cocking the gun. Frank swallowed, his mouth dry. He put up his hands, the gun held loosely in his right.

"Okay, Paul… I'll put it down. Don't hurt him."

"Kick it over here."

Frank hesitated at first then used his foot to push it over, his hands still held forward, nonthreatening and placating. Jamie's jaw clenched.

Klondeski shoved Jamie away roughly. Jamie lost his balance, hitting the cement hard on his knees. He let out a grunt, pain shooting through him. He tried to move away but stopped when he felt the barrel of his own gun press against the back of his head. His eyes closed and his hands shook, cold, his palms sweating.

"How many bullets do you think I have in this thing, Frank?" Klondeski smirked. "Shall we play a game?"

"Paul, don't…" Frank pleaded. "If you do this, there's no going back for you."

"You think I care?" Klondeski snapped.

"Yeah, I think you do," Frank told him. "You wouldn't be here, fighting as hard as you are, if you didn't."

Klondeski hesitated, thinking. Jamie swallowed, making up his mind. The gun pressed to the back of his head loosened. He turned, using Klondeski's distraction to grab at the gun arm. Klondeski snarled at him, fighting back. Adrenaline shot through Jamie's body as he fought for his life… for his father's life. Klondeski pushed him roughly; Jamie landed on his back, winded…

Something wasn't right… a sound echoed in the back of his brain…

Through his hazy vision, he watched his father lunge at Klondeski… he could still see the gun in Klondeski's hand… another object caught his eye, lying only a short distance away. It was his father's gun. He stretched out an arm, too exhausted to move; he wasn't close enough. He had to get to it – his father's life depended on it…

Hauling his tired body to his knees, he grabbed the gun, pointing it shakily in the direction of Klondeski and his father. His aim was off, and he knew it. He hesitated; he feared shooting his father instead. Sweat rolled down his forehead as his hands shook…

A shot rang out…

Klondeski's face was a picture of surprise. He turned a look onto Jamie, hatred filling his features as he turned to Frank before collapsing; the gun he held in his hands had fallen onto the floor. Frank pulled it away from him before turning to look at his son. He hurried over; Jamie wavered, the gun in his hands dropping like a lead brick, the barrel still warm. Frank caught him as he fell, exhausted.

"It's over, Jamie," he murmured to him. "You're okay, you're safe now…"

Jamie leaned against his father, his face pressed against his shoulder, trying to find the words…

Commotion filled the room…

~~BB~~

Danny stared, shock written all over his face, at the scene before him. They had rushed in at the sound of gunshots. Klondeski lay on the cement, blood pooling beneath him from a wound in his chest. He spotted his father, holding Jamie tightly and muttering something to him. The rest of the team had filed in behind him, the SWAT team surrounding them all, and the tension was palpable. He left Jackie's side and hurried over to his family. He dropped to his knees in front of his father. Frank reached for him, pulling both of his son's into an embrace. Danny rested a hand on Jamie's shoulder as he leaned towards them both.

"I'm sorry…" Frank murmured. Danny waved him off.

"Later. Are you two okay?"

"We're okay…"

"No…"

"Jamie?" Frank asked, worried.

Jamie pulled away, pulling his hand out from where it was sandwiched between his own chest and his father's body. It was red. "It went past the vest…" he muttered, his voice full of pain.

Danny's throat clogged up as panic started to fill him. His father's face showed his own panic. He ran a hand over his brother's back, both experimentally and to offer comfort. It came away clean. He shook his head at his father before turning over to where Jackie stood, talking frantically into her phone.

"We need medical! Now!" he hollered, supporting Jamie's weight. Jamie was leaning heavily against him. He and his father helped him lie down, Danny's hand finding the wound and pressing. Pain filled Jamie's face as he glared tiredly at his brother. "Sorry, kid…"

"Jamie," Frank mumbled, touching his son's face. "Stay awake, you hear me? Grip my hand and stay awake!"

Jamie was trembling, but his eyes locked onto his father's. "I'll try…" he whispered, feeling cold.

"Good," Frank said, giving him an encouraging smile. "You were brave, son. I'm proud of you."

Jamie offered a small smile. "I'm so tired…"

"I know… just stay focused on me." Frank told him, gently wiping at Jamie's forehead, gripping Jamie's hand with his other. Jamie was pale, shock setting in as the adrenaline wore off.

"Commissioner, I need you to move," a paramedic touched Frank on the shoulder, speaking gently. "I need to be able to help him."

Another had already pulled Danny aside, taking over. Frank nodded. "Jamie, I'll be right here, okay? You keep holding on, you hear me?"

Jamie offered another weak smile as Frank pulled away; he watched through hazy vision as the commotion surrounded him.

Danny turned to his father. "Dad, go with him… and get yourself checked out."

"I'm fine, Danny."

"Please, just do it?"

Frank looked at him then, his eyes tearing away from his youngest. Danny looked ready to cry, the stress plainly visible on his face. He nodded, putting an arm around his oldest and giving him a quick squeeze. "I'll see you there?"

"Of course, but I'll need to finish up… hell, I don't even know where to start…"

"I'll call you, Danny," Frank reassured him. "For anything, I'll call you."

"And I'll be there, I'll drop everything and be there."

"I know, son." Frank told him. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Sure…" Danny mumbled, watching as Frank followed the stretcher with his youngest sibling lying on it.

"Reagan!" Jackie hollered.

Danny hurried over to where Jackie was, in the small room on the far side of the basement. Other officers were milling about, stunned looks on their faces as they lifted lids of the boxes surrounding a small table. Jackie wordlessly pushed a box closer to him.

Danny felt the blood drain out of his face.

~~BB~~

Frank sat in the waiting room, wordlessly staring at his hands. He had called his father, who in turn said he would get a hold of Erin and Linda. He wanted desperately to see Jamie, and it felt like he'd been separated from him for hours. They had rushed in to Emergency, and Frank was stopped as the stretcher carrying Jamie kept moving. Frank was led into another curtained off area, the doctor there insisting on checking him over. The stunned, pale look to his face must have worried him.

After what felt like hours, the doctor finally let him out of the trauma room, stating that there was no physical damage. Some colour had returned to his face, and he was responding normally, so he was allowed to sit in the waiting area. Frank brushed off the fact that the same doctor and a few nurses had casually walked by him more than a few times.

Finally, the doctor that had taken his son walked into the room. Frank stood.

"How is he?" he asked in a rush. The doctor put up a calming hand.

"The bullet hadn't gone through," he said. "We had to get it out surgically. However, it was near the shoulder, and it thankfully didn't fragment. He's going to have to take it easy for a while, but I expect him to make a full recovery."

Frank let out the breath he'd been holding. "Thank you…"

The doctor gave him a small smile. "Your son was very lucky he had his vest on."

Frank's lips tensed. "A lower shot would have killed him…"

The doctor nodded, sympathetic. "Yes, it probably would have. At least, the damage could have been a lot worse."

"Can I see him?"

"He's out, but you can visit him for a few minutes. The nurses are just putting him into Recovery. They'll come get you soon."

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded. "Good luck, Commissioner. You have an amazing boy… he was awake until we prepped him for surgery. Most people pass out before they even get there."

Frank smiled softly. "He's like his mother."

"I'm sure he is." the doctor said, giving him another smile. "I'll be making my rounds soon."

"Thank you, doctor." Frank said again, watching as the doctor walked away. He sat down shakily, the adrenaline that had built up finally leaving him. He waited patiently for the nurses to come get him.

~~BB~~

Frank stared down at Jamie, who was resting peacefully. He carefully ran a hand through his son's hair and over the side of his face, finally resting gently over the bandage on his upper chest. His arm was in a sling to take pressure off the wound.

"I'm sorry, Jamie," Frank mumbled quietly. "I'm so sorry… it's because of me that you're in this mess. I never should have let… _him_… get this far. I just hope you can forgive me."

Reluctantly, Frank turned away. He had only been given a few minutes to spend with his son. He'd have to wait until Jamie was released from Recovery and placed in a regular room before he could spend more time with him.

"I love you…" he murmured, touching Jamie's hair one more time before heading back to the waiting area to wait for the rest of his family.

~~TBC~~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Well, this is it. Part 4 of 4. We've come to the end. I thank you all again, and I'm glad you enjoyed it! :) Until next time. :)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.

When the Past is New Again  


Chapter 4

Frank sat in silence as the rest of the family chattered amongst themselves. Linda had Danny's hand grasped firmly in her own. She kept watching him, worry printed all over her face. He had been staring off into space since he'd arrived, obviously lost in thought. Erin and Henry talked quietly, their conversation unheard by the rest of the family.

They had been informed by Frank upon their arrival that Jamie was going to be fine. He was still in Recovery, but he would be moved to a regular room at any moment. The atmosphere in the waiting room was calm and relaxed. Except for Danny. Frank frowned.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Dad?" Danny asked, looking over at his father.

"Walk with me."

Danny nodded, wearily giving Linda a kiss before standing and following his father out of the room. Frank motioned him towards the front of the building, leading him outside. They sat on an empty bench a short distance away from the main entrance.

"What's up, Dad?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Danny."

Danny hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think that I can't see that you're distracted? That you've been staring off into space since you arrived here? Jamie's going to be okay, you know."

"Yeah, I know that."

"So what's wrong?"

Danny scrubbed a hand over his face, sighing. "It's going to be in the report… but I don't want you to find out that way."

"Find out what, Danny?"

Danny's jaw clenched. "Klondeski's been documenting our family for the last twenty years. He has boxes and boxes of photos and newspaper clippings… there were only a few items dated right after you arrested his son, but after Tyler was killed in that prison fight, it's like it all exploded… he kept everything. Mostly photos that he must have taken himself or had someone else take them, but there were newspaper clippings, even those with only a mention of a name, of Erin's big case victories, of my promotion to Detective… Joe's death… Jamie's Harvard graduation… Nicki's big soccer award… everything up until the present. The photos… they were the worst. He had drawn a slash through each of us, as if to wipe us out one by one, but you and Jamie… the two of you had bullet holes, real ones as if he used the pictures for target practice, through the images. Dad, he had no intention of letting the two of you out of there alive, and I think, for whatever his reasoning, he thought that the two of you were the closest out of all of us."

"I don't play favourites with my children, or anyone in this family." Frank muttered, his voice shaky.

"I know that, Dad," Danny told him. "But he seemed to think that the relationship between you two was extra special; he was extremely organized and kept his pictures and clippings in order. One of the first images right after Tyler's death was of you at one of Jamie's ball games, or maybe it was a practice. Joe was in it, too… but you had just hugged Jamie, and that was the moment the picture was taken. I think it's why he kidnapped Jamie. Maybe it was the first real interaction he witnessed."

Frank nodded. "He knew that hurting anyone in the family would hurt me in return – that's why he caused your accident, slashed Erin's tires, tried to get to Nicki – but he wanted to watch me suffer. To be there, to cause Jamie's death, and to physically watch me suffer, that would have given him the greatest pleasure."

"And he would have killed you right after he killed Jamie."

Frank nodded in agreement. "I don't doubt it, son."

"Dad, why did you go in without us? Why didn't you wait?"

Frank let out a breath. "I was already there when I sent you the message, son…"

"What? Dad… what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I would get my son back." Frank responded, a hard edge to his voice.

Danny lowered his eyes. "We were supposed to work together… we had it all worked out. As long as you followed his instructions, Jamie would be okay. Then we'd surprise him – together – and take him out."

Frank shrugged. "I wasn't willing to risk Jamie's life, son… he had to think I was the only one who was there. I knew the rest of the team would show up, but I didn't want him to have any idea. I had to go it alone."

Danny finally looked at him. "I'm not going to bother arguing with you, Dad… but I still think you're wrong."

"I know…"

"But I'm not angry with you, Dad," Danny told him softly. "I'm disappointed, but I understand. I probably would have gone in alone, too, if it had been me in your place."

"I'm sorry, Danny."

"Don't be, there's nothing to be sorry for."

Frank nodded again. "Thank you, Danny."

"This is stuff nightmares are made out of, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That a past case will come back to haunt us. That someone will come after our family just because of who we are and what our job is."

"It is, Danny. I worry all the time… but I don't let it take over. You can never let it take over."

"I know, Dad," Danny said, giving him a smile. "I'd have to lock myself in a padded room by now if I did."

Frank smiled back, finally reaching towards his son. He pulled him into a one-armed hug. "I'm proud of you, Danny."

In the dark, Danny smiled, taking the quiet, private moment to lean into his father. "Thanks, Dad." he answered. He didn't even care if anyone saw them. They both needed it.

~~BB~~

Jamie's brow furrowed; he was positive he could hear his siblings arguing. He cracked open an eye, squinting. Sure enough, Danny and Erin were standing on either side of his hospital bed, arguing in low tones about nothing at all.

"Can't a guy get any sleep around here?" he rasped, causing them to look at him in surprise.

"Jamie!" Erin squealed, launching herself at him. She grabbed him gently in a hug, laying kisses all over his face. He pushed her away with his good arm, blushing and glaring at her.

"Get off, Erin…" he grumbled. "Don't you dare!" he muttered to Danny, who grinned at him.

"Why not?" he teased. Instead, he reached out a hand, grasping the one Jamie had raised up. "Good to see you, kid," he mumbled, looking teary himself. "Had us worried for a while there."

"Sorry…"

"Stop, Jamie," Danny sighed. "It's not your fault."

Jamie just gave him a tired smile in return, sleep starting to claim him once again.

"We'll go, Jamie," Erin told him softly, squeezing his arm. "Sleep well."

"Proud of you, Jamie." Danny added, lightly tapping Jamie's face. Jamie smiled again, his eyes closing.

"Love you…" he mumbled to them, sleep quickly consuming him.

~~BB~~

Jamie opened his eyes, spotting his father sitting by his bed and reading a magazine. Every time he woke up, he seemed to have a visitor. He smiled slightly.

"Dad?"

Frank looked up, smiling at Jamie. "Jamie, how do you feel?"

"Groggy," Jamie sighed. "Some pain, but it's fine."

"Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"No, I don't want any more drugs."

"Okay, let me know if you change your mind."

Jamie nodded, looking down. Frank gently touched his face.

"What's wrong, son?"

"He documented our lives, Dad… those boxes…"

"I know, Jamie… Danny found them, too. I'm so sorry, Jamie, I never should have let him get this far."

Jamie shook his head. "Don't, Dad… short of shooting him for no reason, you couldn't have stopped this. You said it yourself, he never did anything that kept him in jail for very long, but he was always getting under your skin. You couldn't have done anything different."

Frank nodded, still feeling guilty. "I know that, son, but it's still my fault."

"He was going to kill me."

"Yes."

"Then he was going to kill you… he had no intention of letting us out."

"No, he didn't."

"Then you know why I'm angry with you…"

"Yes. I could read your eyes, Jamie. You'd already found the boxes, you'd realized his intention after you'd seen the pictures… that's why you told me to leave. That's why you looked angry when I put my gun down."

"You couldn't protect yourself, then."

"I was more worried about protecting you."

Jamie watched him seriously. "Dad, I know he was all about getting rid of me to make you suffer… he would force you to watch, he would be able to see your pain. What about me? What if he decided to shoot you instead of me? Putting your gun down opened yourself up to that; he could have fired and you wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. Do you think I wanted to watch that? Do you think that everyone else would just forgive and forget and move on from it? You shouldn't have come…"

Frank's throat was tight. "I wasn't going to let you die, Jamie. And I had a team put together…"

"Yeah, a team you didn't bother to wait for." Jamie grumbled.

Frank smiled grimly. "Danny?"

"Yes, he mentioned it…"

"You're upset with me."

"I was… Dad, it would have killed me if I had to watch him shoot you, even if I knew by then that I wouldn't be getting out of there alive either."

"Then you know exactly how I felt," Frank responded, leaning forward towards his son. "I didn't even know you'd been shot, Jamie. I heard the gun go off, but you didn't seem to react. You didn't even flinch. I figured he missed. Then when he pushed you down, he pointed the gun at you, and I knew, in that moment, that he would fire again and this time he wouldn't miss. I just… I snapped, Jamie… I attacked him… I just wish I knew he hadn't missed the first time."

"Why's that?"

"I would have found my gun and shot him on the spot, if only to get you help faster."

Jamie regarded him seriously. "He would have shot you before you got to it. It was closer to me than it was to you."

Frank nodded, reaching over to the shelf on the wall beside the bed. He picked up a small object, placing it on Jamie's chest. Jamie picked it up, looking at it curiously.

"My badge?"

"Jamie… you upheld everything that this badge represents and more… I'm proud of you, son. I couldn't ask for anything more from you. You put your life to the side to protect mine… to protect our family. This entire time, you never once thought of yourself. You were first in line to help Danny after his accident, vowing to find out who hit him even though it's not your department. You were first in line to protect Nicki… you practically lead the investigation. You deserve so much more than this badge."

Jamie swallowed, his throat tight. "I would do it again."

Frank stood and leaned forward, placing his forehead briefly against his son's. "I hope you never have to go through this again, Jamie, but I know you would."

Jamie looked at him, his eyes burning, feeling more than seeing the unspoken understanding between them.

~~BB~~

Jamie sat on the back step, his eyes wandering over his family members. He watched as his grandfather patiently showed Nicki a few gardening tips, completely oblivious to the bored look on her face. He could hear his father and Erin chatting quietly somewhere behind him. Danny was talking quietly to Jack while Linda stood nearby, looking both annoyed and amused. Jamie smiled slightly, feeling warmth spread through him, a surge of protectiveness following right behind.

"Uncle Jamie!"

Jamie barely looked down, his thoughts still far away as he absentmindedly rubbed at the bandage on his shoulder.

"Uncle Jamie!" the voice snapped again, more annoyed this time.

Something wet hit Jamie in the side of the face, startling him. He jumped, wiping away the water. Danny grinned at him, waving the water pistol in his hand. A look of surprise washed over Jamie's face before a glare replaced it.

"Danny, what…?"

"Uncle Jamie," the small voice snapped again. "Pay attention!"

Jamie finally looked down to see Sean glaring up at him.

"Sorry, buddy… what did you need?"

Sean huffed. "I've asked you a _million_ times already…"

Jamie shot him a look. The glare remained on Sean's face.

"Do you want to play with us? Jack and Daddy and me?"

"What are you playing?" Jamie asked, warily watching the green water pistol in Danny's hand. Now he realized why Linda looked annoyed. She hated guns of any type.

"Cops and robbers, numbnuts." Danny snorted from across the yard.

"Will you play?" Sean echoed again.

Jamie hesitated. "I still have to take it easy, buddy." he answered, gesturing to his left shoulder.

"That's not your shooting hand." Sean answered back.

Jamie shot him a funny look, feeling slightly unnerved as to how Sean knew that. He tried to keep his horror stories away from the boys. He didn't even want them to know how he held his gun. He didn't even know why; he just wanted to keep his police work away from the kids as much as possible.

More water hit him in the face. He growled, wiping the water from his eyes. "Shoot me again, Danny…"

"And you'll _what_?" Danny mocked, a grin in his voice.

Jamie hesitated again. "I don't have a pistol…"

"At your feet, genius."

"Stuff it, Danny…" Jamie grumbled, reaching for the blue plastic pistol at his feet.

"You'll play?" Sean asked, looking excited.

"For a short time, kiddo," Jamie answered, spraying his nephew. Sean squealed, tearing away from him. "But first, I have to get your father!" He said, lunging off the step. Danny laughed, running away as Jamie got him squarely on the back.

Frank and Erin shared a smile as they listened to the commotion. Frank chuckled as Jamie finally got his revenge, filling Danny's face with water. As Danny sputtered and wiped at his face, his boys tag-teamed him, jumping on him and egging Jamie on to squirt him again.

"Maybe we should get Jamie to sit down again." Erin piped up, a smile still on her face but worry creeping into her voice.

"He's been sitting for days, Erin. The exercise will do him good." Frank reassured her.

"If you say so."

"Don't worry about him, Erin. He'll be able to go back to work in a few days."

"I know… I just don't want him re-injuring himself."

"He'll be fine." Frank responded, fully believing his words. He watched his sons and grandsons, their laughter, squeals, and shouts filling the air. He smiled again. It may have taken twenty years, but he didn't have to worry anymore.

His family had come through it stronger than ever.

~END~


End file.
